Dare Me?
by Courtney in real life
Summary: Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette are given dares that have the worst consequence. Will they survive? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN UPDATE: CH 1 NOW REWRITTEN
1. How It All Started

A/N: This takes place in the first season in the beginning episodes.

* * *

From the viewer's perspective, it seemed as though the show was fast-paced. Nothing could be father from the truth. By now, the campers lived on the island for about a month. The first challenge would start in a few weeks (the reason being that Chris needed a tan and that the show was running low on money because of Chris's extravagant lifestyle).

During these times, three girl campers would find each other and waste time by either swimming, walking in the forest, or talking. Who were these three girls? They were none other than Courtney (the Type A), Bridgette (the surfer girl), and Gwen (the loner). Even though they had nothing in common, they found themselves more comfortable around each other than the other contestants.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

On Tuesdays, the three girls are usually found swimming. However, the gray clouds in the sky ruined their plan so instead, they went into the cafeteria knowing that their would be nobody there. Knowing little about each other, they decided today would be a good day to get to know each other better. The topic ranged from school to living location to why they auditioned for the show to... boys.

"So tell me, Bridgette," said Gwen. "Are there any guy surfers waiting for you back home?"

Bridgette laughed and shook her head. "Nah. All of the guys that I was friends with were in a committed relationship with their surfboards."

Courtney laughed and said, "You know, I think I spotted Geoff watching you surf the other day."

Bridgette sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed that too," she said. "But every time I try to talk to him, something stupid comes out of his mouth. Sometimes I think that's he's just as dumb as Lindsay."

"Is there a 'however' coming along? Because that sounds kind of depressing," said Gwen.

Bridgette laughed and rolled her eyes. "However," she said looking at Gwen. "He does have his moments when he's really sweet and great to hang out with."

"Did he ask you out yet," asked Courtney.

"Nope," said Bridgette. "And I'm afraid he might be too dense to figure out that I actually like him."

"You know," said Courtney thoughtfully. "They say that jealousy gives guys the courage to ask girls out."

"I like where this is going," said Gwen. "Why don't you just make Geoff jealous?"

Bridgette shook her head. "I don't think that will work," she said. "Besides, what guy can i convince to do that?"

"How about that guy who's been staring at you through the window," asked Courtney pointing out the window at Ezekiel.

All three girls looked at Ezekiel staring at Bridgette. Poor Ezekiel noticed too late that the girls were looking at him and quickly fled the scene causing all three girls to laugh.

"So how about Ezekiel then, Bridgette," asked Courtney.

Bridgette shrugged. "I don't know guys. It seems weird."

"How about this," said Gwen. "I _dare_ you to try to make Geoff jealous with Ezekiel. If you choose to accept this dare, then Courtney will have to make Duncan jealous with Noah-"

"-Wait, now I'm apart of this," shouted Courtney. "And why Duncan? At least Bridgette likes Geoff. I don't like Duncan!"

"Denial," sang Bridgette. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," said Gwen glaring at Courtney. "Courtney has Noah, and I will make Trent jealous with Justin."

"Wait," said Bridgette. "Why do you get to choose your own person?"

"And a sexy one at that," said Courtney. "I think it's fair if we choose a person for you."

"Fine," said Gwen rolling her eyes. _So close to getting away with that_, she thought. "Who do you guys choose?"

Bridgette and Courtney took one glance at each other and said, "Cody."

Inside, Gwen shuddered at the thought of pretending to date Cody. But she didn't show it. She didn't need them to think she was weak.

"Fine then," said Gwen. "However, let's make some consequences."

Bridgette and Courtney looked worriedly at each other.

"If you don't try or succeed, Bridgette, you have to hold Ezekiel's hands for at least five minutes."

Bridgette had a look of horror on her face. That home-school boy put his fingers _up his nose_! And who knew how often that boy washes his hands?

"Courtney," said Gwen. Courtney looked up. "You will have to say a speech about Duncan written by Bridgette and me word for word. And trust me, we'll know if you're changing the words."

Courtney gulped. Even without telling them, she knew that they knew about her crush on Duncan. Telling it just to two people would be humiliating enough, but the whole camp? That's just cruel.

"Fine," said Bridgette after gaining back her composure. "Then you have to kiss Cody."

Gwen felt as though she would throw up. _This is just cruel, _thought Gwen. But she nodded.

Courtney put her hand in the middle of the three. "All agree that we get a week to do as told?" The other two put their hands in as well and said, "Agreed."


	2. Courtney and Harold

Courtney was the first one up. She went to the boys' side of the cabin and knocked on the door. Of course, Duncan answered the door.

"Princess! How nice to see you. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Yeah that's great. Can I talk to Harold?" Courtney tried ignoring Duncan as much as possible

Duncan looked disappointed but said "yeah, sure."

After a few seconds, Harold came out of the cabin.

Courtney said "Lets go by the beach."

After when they were earshot away from the cabin, Courtney started talking

"I know how you can revenge on Duncan for all the bad things that he did to you."

Harold looked shocked. Courtney could tell that he didn't believe her.

"How?"

"We both know that Duncan likes me right?

He nodded his head.

"So I'll pretend to like you, and he'll get all jelous!"

"What! I can get seriously injured from that."

"Come on Harold please? It's the best revenge in the world."

He nodded his head.

"Good lets start now when we go back to the cabins."

When they got close to the door, Courtney said loud enough for Duncan to hear

"Thanks Harold for that romantic walk Harold. We should do that again some day."

Then Duncan walked out of the cabin toward us.

"Harold, can I talk to Courtney, alone?"

Harold went back into cabin, which left Duncan and Courtney alone.

"So, what did you and Harold do?

"I went with him on a romantic walk. You're not jelous are you?"

Duncan was super jelous. His face was red with anger.

"Nah, I'm not jelous I was just asking."

"Fine" Courtney and Duncan walked back to their cabin.


	3. Gwen and Cody

Gwen was next. She never thought that this moment would come.

"Well at least I get to tell him it's pretend." Gwen said to herself.

She knocked on the boy's door on the gopher's side.

Unfortunately for her, Trent opened it.

Her heart fluttered to see him, but she knew she couldn't show it.

"So what do you need, Gwen?"

"I need Cody." Gwen said it fast hoping he wouldn't understand.

Sadly he did and with sadness in his eyes, he got Cody.

"Hey Gwen! No worries because Cody is here to save the day!"

"Look I need nothing more but for us to act like we like each other."

"Oh, so it's one of those things were you pretend to like me, and in the end you really do!"

"NO! It's a dare! And stop watching those chick flicks (a/n personally I love those)."

"Ok fine..." There was sadness in his eyes, but he was happy she would pretend.

Maybe, just maybe he thought she would like him.

Unfortunately, that's the exact opposite of what Gwen planned for him.


	4. Bridgette and Ezekiel

**I am so very sorry that I didn't update in a while! Anyways review!**

**

* * *

**It was now Bridgette's turn to ask out Ezekiel. She walkesout of the girls cabin but when she sees a hurt bird, she decides to help it first.

When she walks up to the bird, she hears footsteps, fast moving footsteps, and... a moose?

Ezekiel runs at full speed and doesn't see Bridgette at all. Bridgette has slow reactions so she couldn't get away fast enough.

WHAM! Ezekiel is now on top of Bridgette. The moose gets scared and runs away leaving them alone.

"Ouch," says Bridgette rubbing her head. She and Ezekiel realized they were laying on each other and blushed.

"Ezekiel can you do me a favor?"

"Hey," shouts Duncan. "Ezekiel got it bad for Bridgette."

"Shut it, Duncan," says Bridgette.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Courtney that you dream about her 24/7!"

Duncan smirks. "She probably already knows that."

He walks away back to the boys cabin.

"Anyways Ezekiel, can you pretend to be my gf?"

Ezekiel now has a confused expression on his face. "What's gf?"

"GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh... Well after you saved me from Duncan, I'll be glad too. But I think it would've been better if you asked Geoff eh?"

"No it's to make him jealous!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Bridgette slapped her forehead. It's going to be a long dare, she thought.


	5. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok guys I'm really sorry but I've lost interest in this story! Maybe one day I'll update again, but not anytime soon. So if one of you guys think you can finish the rest of the story then be my guess. Just tell me.**

**Once again, I'm super sorry! For now, this story is discontinued until further notice.**

**For all the fans out there that I (don't) have (I'll admit it. I don't have any fans.),**

**Courtney in real life  
**


End file.
